falling in love again
by Miss Laura Padfoot
Summary: "Quando havia aceitado dar aulas particulares para ajudar meus pais com as contas da faculdade, jamais pensei que me depararia com criatura tão encantadora e, estranhamente, minúscula. / - Dorcas Meadowes? - perguntei apenas para ter certeza."


**falling in love again.**

_I __believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart. There's a chance we could make it now, we'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down. I believe in a thing called love. Ooh!_

Eu acordei sobressaltado, e quando me dei conta já estava do outro lado do quarto com o celular na mão. Eram o que? Onze e meia?

- Alô? – disse com voz de quem acabara de acordar ao atender meu celular.

- Ahn, oi? Hehe, te acordei? É... Eu gostaria de falar com Remus Lupin. – você, cuja voz era magnífica, disse do outro lado.

- É ele. – eu disse indo me deitar na minha cama novamente.

- Ah, oi. É eu estava interessada em ter aulas particulares de matemática.

- Certo, eu só tenho terças e sábados livres...

- Terças e sábados, então. – você disse apressadamente, provavelmente estava desesperada.

- Ok... – eu disse soltando um risinho – Às 14hs está bom para você?

- Perfeito, nós podemos começar hoje? Já que é terça e tal.

- Tudo bem, eu só preciso saber o seu nome, aonde vamos nos encontrar e a matéria que você está vendo.

- Meu nome é Dorcas Meadowes...

- Calma, eu preciso pegar um papel para anotar! – eu a interrompi.

Levantei da cama, fui em direção a minha escrivaninha e peguei o caderno que usava para marcar as aulas.

- Certo, pode falar agora. – eu disse com o caderno e caneta em mãos.

- Dorcas Meadowes... – você disse, e depois parou um pouco para pensar – A gente podia se encontrar na Praça Diagon Alley, lá perto tem uma sorveteria incrível, a Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, enfim... A matéria eu realmente não sei, mas eu estou no KS4 e levarei todos os meus cadernos, e o senhor pode me ajudar a me localizar.

- Senhor não... – eu disse rindo e fazendo uma careta – Mas está marcado então, hoje às 14hs na Praça Diagon Alley.

- Fechou então, tchau-tchau. – você disse desligando, me fazendo rir.

Eu sou Remus J. Lupin, 21 anos, filho de John e Clarice Lupin, estudo engenharia elétrica na UCL (University College of London) e dou aulas particulares de matemática, física, química e biologia para alunos que cursam do Key Stage 1 ao 4, dessa forma ajudo meus pais a pagarem as mensalidades da minha faculdade, meu aluguel e outras despesas, afinal morar numa cidade cosmopolita como Londres não é o que eu chamo de barato.

* * *

Havia comido o resto da minha lasanha congelada de frango com espinafre, tomado banho, passado The Beat for Men da Burberry, pomada no cabelo (é, eu sou vaidoso), vestido meus jeans escuros, minha camiseta preta "All This & Brains Too!" dos Smurfs e meus converses de couro branco. E claro, havia escovado os dentes.

Caminhava pela praça Diagon Alley e lhe procurava com os olhos, não tendo a mínima ideia de como você seria, deixando as coisas, de certa forma, desafiadores e... Intrigantes? No que diabos estou pensando?

Eu apertava meus olhos a procurando, e admito ter amaldiçoado algumas gerações da sua família por você ter escolhido um lugar tão aberto e tão desprovido de sombras nesse dia de calor infernal, sem dúvidas pareceria um camarão no fim do dia. Foi com esse pensamento em mente que levei um soco na cara, metaforicamente.

Havia colocado os olhos em você, porque eu sabia que era você. Não me pergunte como, mas eu sabia.

Seus cabelos castanhos escuros caiam-lhe perfeitamente sobre os olhos azuis esverdeados, levemente comprimidos por estarem contra a luz do sol. Você procurava alguém, e de certa forma, senti que era eu.

Quando havia aceitado dar aulas particulares para ajudar meus pais com as contas da faculdade, jamais pensei que me depararia com criatura tão encantadora e, estranhamente, minúscula.

- Dorcas Meadowes? - perguntei apenas para ter certeza.

Sua primeira reação fora arregalar os olhos, mas depois disse com a mesma voz doce, que usara mais cedo ao me contratar por telefone.

- Então, você que é Remus J. Lupin, meu novo professor particular de geometria analítica? - você disse com um sorriso nos lábios - Pensei que você fosse mais velho e gordo, e não tão alto... E hot.

Você disse a última parte em voz baixa, mas eu conseguira ouvir, o que me fez abrir um sorriso quase que instantaneamente.

É, eu também não esperava que você fosse tão hot. Pensei.

Nós permanecemos num silêncio constrangedor por alguns longos segundos, e quando resolvermos falar, o fizemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos sentar... – você dizia.

- No que você... – eu dizia, então começamos a rir como dois retardados.

Eu parei de rir primeiro, e quando você terminou, ainda vermelha e ofegante, e fofa?

- Acho que é mesmo bom irmos nos sentar... – eu disse abrindo um sorriso – Que tal naquela mesa?

- Eu prefiro aquela. – você disse apontando para uma mesa totalmente oposta a minha e mais distante de todos, de certa forma, precisei segurar certos pensamentos impróprios, e você vendo minha cara de interrogação se apressou em explicar – Lá tem menos barulho.

- Ah, claro. - eu disse meio que por osmose – Então, você precisa de aulas particulares de geometria analítica.

- Exatamente. – você disse sorrindo, e em pouco tempo estávamos sentados à mesa – De verdade, essa matéria só serve para me dar nó na cabeça.

- Relaxa, é por isso que estou aqui. – eu disse piscando um olho, fazendo com que você corasse – Mas então, no que exatamente você tem dúvidas?

- Ahn, em tudo...? – você disse ligeiramente embaraçada – Não entendo uma palavra do que o professor diz, ele parece mais um coqueiro ambulante do que um professor, sem contar que ele me persegue. Sério, ele me persegue e me odeia com todas as forças do corpo lumbricóide dele.

- Certo. – eu disse rindo levemente do pequeno ataque que tivera – Posso ver seus livros, anotações e tal?

- Claro. – você disse abrindo sua mochila de cor maravilha, eu acho, na verdade eu não sei que cor é maravilha. Então me deu seu livro de geometria analítica.

Eu folheei algumas páginas do livro, e percebi que você não tivera muita matéria ainda, o que de certa forma me acalmou.

- Quer começar do zero? – perguntei sorrindo, e você confirmou – Ok, primeiro você precisa saber que a geometria analítica vai estabelecer relações existentes entre a álgebra e a geometria. Então nós vamos estudar figuras por métodos algébricos, certo? Assim nos utilizaremos do plano cartesiano. – eu disse pegando uma folha de almaço e desenhando o plano – A reta da vertical é a reta das ordenadas ou reta y, já a reta da horizontal e a reta das abscissas ou a reta x. Entendeu?

- Entendi. – você disse sem tirar os olhos do desenho, eu estava pronto para continuar, quando você me encarou subitamente – Quantos anos você tem?

- 21, por quê? – você conseguia ser tão estranha quando queria.

- Por nada, é só que você é tão novo para dar aulas particulares... Não parece formado.

- E não sou, mas preciso da grana para pagar a faculdade. – eu expliquei, parecendo a minha avó, sabe como é... Ela adora dar satisfações a estranhos.

- Entendi, o que você faz?

- Engenharia elétrica. – eu disse, e você fez uma careta ao ouvir. – E o que _você_ quer fazer?

- Moda, é claro. – você disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e eu revirei os olhos.

- O que foi? – você perguntou ficando brava – Você acha que quem faz moda não tem profissão, é isso?

- Claro que não é isso. – eu disse arregalando os olhos, qual era o seu problema afinal?

- Então, o que é?

- Nada, é só que é uma coisa que eu nunca faria. – eu expliquei, e dessa vez foi você quem revirou os olhos, me fazendo rir – Voltando a aula, você tem que essas duas linhas são perpendiculares, dividindo o plano em quatro quadrantes: primeiro, segundo, terceiro e quarto respectivamente. No primeiro quadrante, tanto o x como o y são maiores que zero...

Eu devo ter explicado a matéria durante mais cinco minutos até perceber que você já não prestava atenção.

- Algum problema, Meadowes? – perguntei, você estava quase dormindo.

- Não... – você disse rapidamente – É só que, eu estou cansada, que você acha de nós descansarmos um pouco?

- Mas nós não estudamos nem dez minutos! – eu disse indignado – Você não gostou do jeito que eu trabalho?

- Não é isso. – você disse quase como se estivesse ofendida – É que eu estou realmente cansada, saí da escola e vim direto para cá... Só estou sugerindo que tomemos um sorvete, e então retomemos com a matéria na Florean Fortescue's mesmo, já que lá deve estar mais fresco e esse calor está me matando.

- Mas a gente vai voltar com a matéria, e só quinze minutos de intervalo... Já que quero finalizar pelo menos dois capítulos e exercícios, porque a aula termina as quatro...

- Relaxa, general. – você disse pegando suas coisas da mesa, sua mochila e segurando em minha mão para irmos a soverteria.

- Deixa que eu levo. – eu disse tirando suas coisas de você, que sorriu maravilhada com a minha atitude como se nunca tivessem feito essa gentileza a você antes, se não, já não se fazem mais cavalheiros como antigamente.

- Você vai mesmo andar com essa mochila cor-de-rosa nas costas? – você perguntou estupefata.

- Achei que a cor fosse maravilha.

- Pode ser, eu também... Mas a verdade é que eu não sei que cor é maravilha. – você disse, me fazendo rir. Você me encarou por alguns segundo, mas depois desistiu, provavelmente concluíra que eu era algum tipo de louco com sérios distúrbios psicológicos.

* * *

- Moony, você tá bem? – James me perguntou seriamente, fazendo com que eu acordasse de meus devaneios.

- Eu não gosto quando ele fica com essa cara, parece a da minha cachorra quando come algo estragado. – Peter comentou, e eu revirei os olhos.

- Nem me lembre dos problemas intestinais da sua cachorra... – Sirius disse fazendo uma careta, quando a piquinês do Peter tinha problemas intestinais, ela empesteava a casa, ninguém conseguia ficar lá. O James quase vomitou uma vez, e olha que o James já sentiu muito cheiro ruim na vida dele – Enfim, o Remus só fica assim quando está apaixonado.

- De novo? – Peter perguntou com uma incredulidade cansada, não me entenda mal; mas como alguns são viciados em heroína, eu sou viciado em me apaixonar.

- Quem é a dessa semana? – James perguntou sorrindo.

- Uma garota aí... – eu respondi vagamente, mas não era "uma garota aí". Era você.

- Pelo menos é uma garota... – Sirius disse, o engraçadão – Isso logo passa...

E eu concordei, sempre passava.

* * *

Qual foi a minha surpresa quando não passou?

* * *

Era a nossa quarta sessão, dessa vez estávamos na Praça Hogsmeade, sentados a uma das mesas mais próximas da antiga casa abandonada, conhecida nas rodas da malandragem como "Casa dos Gritos". Eu havia acabado de lhe explicar a matéria referente ao nono capítulo de seu caderno, que era sobre equação de reta que passa por um ponto P(x0;y0). Você resolvia os exercícios, aparentemente, sem muita dificuldade, por esse motivo havia decidido começar a estudar o seminário que eu daria sexta-feira.

- Você já pensou em dar aula de verdade? – você me perguntou repentinamente, e eu desviei o olhar das minhas anotações a encarando um pouco surpreso.

- Na verdade não, eu faço engenharia elétrica, sabe... – eu respondi sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

- Hum... Mas então você já sabe, se esse negócio de engenharia elétrica não der certo...

- Vou manter isso em mente. – eu disse sorrindo, fazendo com que você sorrisse em resposta.

- Mas é sério... Você leva jeito. – você continuou a dizer, e eu corei - RÁ! Você corando... Essa é a primeira vez! – você disse rindo, e eu revirei os olhos.

Eu realmente não sabia onde enfiar minha cara. O fato de eu ser anormalmente pálido até para um britânico, não era exatamente motivo de orgulho; principalmente, porque isso me rendia alguns momentos embaraçosos, devido bochechas ruborizadas.

- Cor-de-rosa é a sua cor. – você disse abobadamente.

- Super máscula essa cor. – eu disse fazendo uma careta.

- Eu não estou falando exatamente de rosa calcinha ou rosa bebê... Esses rosas enchem o saco. – você disse com ares de quem entendia do assunto – Eu estou falando de pink, ou quem sabe ainda rosa fluorescente.

- Eu não sei... Eu realmente gosto de mim não usando rosa. – eu disse encarando minha camiseta branca lisa.

- Isso é porque você nunca se viu usando rosa... – você disse piscando – EU-TIVE-UMA-IDÉIA!

- Ah não... – disse com pesar, eu tinha um pouco de medo de qualquer coisa que pudesse sair de sua mente desde quando você me disse na nossa terceira sessão que sempre sonhara em ser abduzida, que tipo de pessoa sonha isso?

Ah, você. Esse tipo de pessoa.

- Eu sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar isso, mas qual é a sua idéia? – eu perguntei, temendo a resposta.

- Nós vamos te comprar uma camiseta pink agora! – você disse sapecamente.

- Não! – eu disse rapidamente, eu estava decidido a não usar roupas cor-de-rosa.

- Claro que vamos!

- Não vamos, sem contar que eu não tenho dinheiro comigo agora. – eu estava mentindo, mas quem se importava.

- Quem disse que é você que vai comprar? – você me perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha – Vai ser meu presente de aniversário!

- Mas você nem sabe quando é meu aniversário!

- Quando é o seu aniversário?

- 19 de fevereiro. – eu respondi me arrependendo logo em seguida.

- Há quase um mês atrás, você merece um presente. – você disse convencidamente.

- Qual é o seu problema? – eu perguntei abismado.

- O seu guarda-roupa!

- O que tem ele?

- A pergunta seria: o que não tem ele? E a resposta seria: uma camiseta rosa.

- O que te faz pensar que eu não tenho uma camiseta rosa?

- Você tem? – você perguntou surpresa, fazendo com que eu tivesse que suprimir meu desejo de rir.

- Não, mas...

- ARRÁ! Nós vamos comprar uma agora! – você disse pegando minha mão, e começando a me levar em direção ao meu carro.

* * *

- Eu não sei... – eu disse saindo do provador para mostrar a camiseta a você.

- Ai meu Deus! – você disse surpresa, para depois se virar para a vendedora – Ele não está maravilhoso?

- Dorcas! – eu a censurei, e você me mostrou a língua.

- Nós vamos levar essa! – você disse a vendedora que sorriu.

- Gostariam de ver mais alguma coisa? Uma calça ou uma jaqueta? Os cintos estão...

- Só a pólo, ok? – você disse séria, e a vendedora assentiu com os olhos arregalados. – E você, tira essa camiseta que nós vamos comprá-la!

A camiseta era uma pólo pink da Burberry, £115.

Eu tirei a pólo, coloquei minha camiseta, e saí do provador com ela em mãos.

- Dorcas, essa camiseta é muito cara. Eu não vou deixar você comprá-la. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, fazendo com que você se arrepiasse e soltasse um risinho.

- Relaxa, Remus, relaxa. – você disse tirando a camiseta de minhas mãos e depositando um beijo na minha bochecha esquerda.

* * *

Meu celular começara a vibrar em meu bolso, enquanto assistia à apresentação de Caradoc Dearborn.

- Alô. – disse baixinho pegando meu celular.

-_ AAAAH! EU TIREI B-! GRAÇAS A VOCÊ EU TIREI B-! _– você gritava feliz do outro lado da linha, fazendo com que eu instintivamente afastasse o celular do meu ouvido.

- Parabéns! – eu disse sinceramente. Eu estava orgulhoso de você, lembro de você ter me falado que a nota mais alta que havia tirado esse semestre era um C-.

- _Obrigada! Muito obrigada... De verdade! Eu não sei como lhe agradecer pelas aulas..._

- Hey, eu não fiz mais que a minha obrigação... – eu disse sorrindo, e você riu do outro lado. Provavelmente, estava com uma mecha do seu cabelo enrolada ao dedo, como sempre fazia quando estava pensativa ou absurdamente meiga – Dorcas...

- _Oi..._

- Eu estou em aula agora. Tudo bem se a gente se falar depois?

- _Ah, claro._ – você disse perdidamente – _Desculpa por isso, _- eu disse que não havia problema, mas isso aparentemente passara despercebido por seus ouvidos, ou você simplesmente me ignorara –_ a gente se fala amanhã na aula então, pode ser?_

- Perfeito. – eu disse baixinho.

- _Até sábado. _– você disse, e desligou antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Lupin, Remus! – o professor disse na frente da sala, e eu me levantei – Você é o próximo a se apresentar!

Isso era o bom da faculdade, o professor nem perceberia se você estivesse falando ao celular ou não.

* * *

Eu estava parado em frente ao portão de uma gigantesca mansão branca, a sua casa. E eu não podia deixar de pensar porque uma garota que tinha tudo como você, contrataria um estudante de engenharia para lhe dar aulas quando você podia simplesmente pagar um professor de matemática de Cambridge para isso.

- Senhor Lupin, me acompanhe, por favor. – o mordomo disse ao abrir a porta. CARAMBA! Você tinha um mordomo!

- Pode deixar que eu acompanho o Remus, Richard. – você disse surgindo de lugar nenhum e se apossando de um dos meus braços.

- Como quiser, jovem Dorcas. – Richard disse parecendo um pouco relutante ao se retirar.

- Me desculpe por isso. Richard é um pouco estranho. – você disse corada, e eu sorri em resposta.

- Sem problemas, onde vamos estudar?

- Pode ser na sala de jantar?

- Dorcas, essa é a sua casa. Você decide o que vamos fazer e onde vamos fazer. – eu disse rindo, e você ficou extremamente vermelha – Acho que isso não soou muito bem...

Mas bem que poderia, eu pensei comigo mesmo.

- É, acho que não. – você disse sorrindo timidamente.

- Calma, eu não mordo, sabe? – eu disse passando meu braço por seus ombros, sentindo você estremecer.

- Então, Remus... Eu recebi uma lista de exercícios para fazer hoje, você se importaria de me ajudar em vez da aula hoje?

- Claro que não, quantos exercícios?

- Cerca de cinquenta. – você disse numa careta, e eu resisti a vontade de apertar suas bochechas.

* * *

_I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart. There's a chance we could make it now, we'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down. I believe in a thing called love. Ooh!_

- The Darkness? Esse é o seu toque? – você perguntou rindo, quando meu celular começou a tocar lá pelas 18hs.

- Fazer o que? – eu disse sorrindo, para logo depois atender o telefone – E aí, Pads?... Hoje?... Não sei se vai dar, eu estou dando aula... Já disse que não dá... É... Ah, não sei... Não vejo necessidade disso... Você sabe que eu confio em você, não... Tá bom! Eu vejo o que posso fazer... Eu prometo... Tá, tchau.

Assim que eu desliguei o celular, percebi que você me encarava desconfiadamente.

- A fim de ir ao _Leaky Cauldron_ hoje? – eu perguntei diretamente, e você arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

- Não posso... – você disse, e eu desmanchei o sorriso bobo que há pouco portava.

- Seus pais não deixam?

- Não é isso, é que eu sou menor. Eu nem fiz 17 anos ainda. – você se explicou, fazendo biquinho.

- Mas você quer ir? – eu perguntei.

- Eu já disse que... – você começou, mas eu lhe interrompi.

- Mas foi isso que eu perguntei? – eu perguntei sorrindo de soslaio.

Você permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, para depois suspirar e dizer:

- Eu quero, mas...

- Então a gente vai dar um jeito de colocar você lá. – eu respondi sorrindo abertamente, e você riu de mim.

De certo modo senti que você não tinha muitas esperanças em mim.

- Então, vai se arrumar agora... Que eu vou a minha casa me arrumar também, em uma hora e meia, duas estourando, eu estou aqui para te buscar. – eu disse rapidamente, beijando-lhe a bochecha e saindo.

* * *

- Uow! – Sirius disse assim que a vira.

Eu sentira um pouco de ciúmes e você corara sem motivo aparente. Você estava linda, vestia uma jeans skinny azul escura, uma regatinha branca ligeiramente brilhante e oxfords marrons escuros. Realmente, não havia motivos para se envergonhar.

- Quantos anos ela tem? 12? – Sirius perguntou baixinho em meu ouvido de modo que você não ouvisse.

- 16. – eu corrigi.

- Espera até o James saber dessa... – Sirius disse rindo, mas depois ficando sério e se dirigindo a Dorcas – Sirius Black, o prazer é todo meu.

- Dorcas Meadowes. – você respondeu, deixando que sua mão fosse beijada por ele.

Nós, Sirius, Marlene, James, Lily, Peter, Emmeline, você e eu, estávamos sentados em duas mesas da sacada. Você estava se encaixando no grupo perfeitamente, apesar da diferença de idade, isso me deixava confortável.

- Você está usando a camiseta que eu lhe dei. – você comentou sorrindo meigamente para que somente eu pudesse ver.

- Estou. – respondi, tirando uma mecha de seu rosto.

- Isso... Me deixa feliz. – você respondeu pausadamente, e eu sorri em resposta.

- Acho que vou lhe apresentar ao meu irmão, que acha, Dorcas? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo – Aquele lá precisa que alguém coloque a cabeça dele no lugar...

- Hahaha... Eu prefiro caras mais velhos. – você respondeu ficando vermelha.

- Hum... – Sirius disse maliciosamente trocando olhares com James.

- Que conveniente. – James perguntou, e eu o chutei por debaixo da mesa – Ai...

- Que aconteceu, Jay? – Lily perguntou preocupada.

- Não é nada, amor. Só uma pontada na panturrilha. – James respondeu e Lily assentiu. James estava afastado do futebol, porque havia distendido a panturrilha há umas duas semanas.

- Panturrilha? – Marlene perguntou cética, ela era muito mais perceptiva que Lily, o que deixava Sirius quase sempre em maus lençóis – Sei.

* * *

Nós conversávamos sobre banalidades enquanto eu lhe levava a sua casa. Banalidades que, de certa forma, permitia que nos conhecêssemos melhor. Eu já sabia que você tinha alergia a nozes, que sua cor favorita era laranja, que não tinha namorado, que gostava de The Beatles. Em contrapartida você sabia que eu não suportava espanhol, que sempre tivera dificuldade em amarrar os sapatos, que amava Guns 'n' Roses e que não tinha namorada.

_Ain't no other man that can stand up next to you__. Ain't no other man on the planet, does what you do (what you do)…_

Começara a tocar, e você atendera seu celular rapidamente.

- Oi mãe... Ah, eu tenho mesmo?... Ok, eu sei... Tudo bem... Também te amo, beijos. – e você desligou o celular ficando branca.

- Que aconteceu? Está tudo bem? Sua mãe ficou brava com você? – eu perguntei um pouco preocupado.

- Nós temos um problema. – você disse seriamente – Minha mãe acha que eu estou na casa da minha amiga Amélia, e que fora Edgar o irmão dela quem me pegou. E ela disse que ela e meu pai precisam ir urgentemente a empresa e que era pra eu dormir na Amélia... E agora eu não sei o que fazer.

- Nós te deixamos na sua amiga. – eu disse, e você me encarou cética – O que foi?

- A Amélia está viajando. – você respondeu.

- Certo... – eu disse suspirando pesadamente, e torcendo para que não me arrependesse do que iria falar – Você pode dormir na minha casa.

- Eu não sei. – você respondeu.

- Tem algum outro lugar onde você possa passar a noite? – eu perguntei preocupado.

- Vamos a sua casa então. – você disse desapontada, e eu sorri tristemente.

- A gente pode dar um jeito, você pode ficar na casa da Emmeline ou na da Lily... Elas não se importariam... Quem sabe a Marlene, ela realmente gostou de você. – eu disse tentando achar alguma solução.

- Não, sua casa está bom... É só que...

- É só que?

- Você é um garoto! – você disse quase que escandalizada e me fazendo rir.

- Fico feliz que você tenha notado isso.

* * *

- Aqui tem uma roupa para você colocar, não é bom dormir de jeans. – eu disse lhe dando uma camiseta marrom escura e uma samba canção xadrez vermelha.

- Isso vai ficar um pouco estranho. – você respondeu pegando as roupas.

- Fato. – eu respondi sorrindo – Você pode se trocar no banheiro.

- Obrigada.

Você não demorou muito para se trocar, eu estava terminando de arrumar o sofá quando você voltara.

- Confortável. – você disse sentando-se no sofá, e eu a encarei com uma sobrancelha levantada – O que eu fiz?

- Eu vou dormir no sofá, você vai dormir na minha cama.

- Ah não, Remus. Eu não posso fazer isso, eu vou me sentir muito mal desalojando você. – você protestou veementemente.

- E eu vou me sentir muito mal em dormir na minha cama, sabendo que você vai estar no sofá. – eu rebati.

- Eu não durmo na sua cama!

- Eu não durmo na minha cama também!

- Então nós dois dormimos na sala!

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo! – você disse me repetindo, e não conseguindo segurar o riso.

* * *

- Remus? – ouvi você dizer do outro lado do meu colchão, no fim das contas, nós dois estávamos dormindo em minha cama com cobertores separados obviamente.

- Hum?

- Não consigo dormir. – você disse meigamente, e eu abri um sorriso instantaneamente.

- Fecha os olhos e não pensa em nada.

- Eu não consigo não pensar em nada.

- E no que você está pensando?

- Em você? – você disse, e eu a encarei por mais que você não pudesse saber devido a escuridão.

- Como? – eu perguntei surpreso com um sorriso em meus lábios.

- Eu só penso, é meio que inevitável. – você começou a dizer, e antes que pudesse dizer mais qualquer outra coisa selei meus lábios aos seus.

Você correspondeu ao beijo imediatamente, suas pequenas mãos subiram para o meu cabelo me puxando para cima de você, enquanto eu com uma de minhas mãos apertava-lhe a cintura e lhe trazia o mais perto possível de mim e com a outra apenas me apoiava para que me peso não ficasse sobre você.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas beijar seu pescoço e abraçar-lhe pela cintura fora a última cena daquela noite que eu me lembrava, antes cairmos no sono.

No dia seguinte, ficamos novamente, óbvio. Quero dizer, quem não resistiria a Dorcas Meadowes ao acordar e encontrar um par de olhos azuis esverdeados o encarando docemente?

* * *

Eu não resistiria a você. Esse era o problema.

Terça-feira havia chegado, e nós estudaríamos mais uma vez na Florean Fortescue's.

Eu estava distraído olhando por uma das janelas, quando você se aproximou e tampou meus olhos com as mãos.

- Dorcas... – eu disse sorrindo, eu sabia que era você. Seu perfume lhe havia denunciado.

- Eu. – você disse em resposta sorrindo, e beijando a trave de minha boca, me fazendo estremecer.

A sensação era maravilhosa. Não vou mentir que jamais sentira o mesmo por ninguém antes, no entanto... O que eu sentia por você parecia superar o que sentira por tantas outras, e eu sabia que o tamanho do que eu sentia era diretamente proporcional a dor que eu viria a sentir quando você terminasse comigo...

E era por isso que nós não daríamos certo.

- Você está bem? – você perguntou fazendo carinho em meu rosto. Eu fechei os olhos, tentando memorizar seu toque. – Remus?

- Dorcas, a gente não vai mais poder fazer isso. – eu disse segurando uma de suas mãos nas minhas.

- Ah... Você vai precisar parar de me dar aulas? – você perguntou não entendendo. Eu, egoistamente, preferia pensar que você procurava não entender.

- Não só as aulas, a gente não pode mais se ver. – eu disse sério, reunindo todas minhas forças.

Você abriu a boca em sinal de surpresa, começando a tremer levemente.

- Eu não entendo. – você admitiu confusa com os olhos ligeiramente avermelhados, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Você não precisa entender. – eu respondi sério, e saí.

* * *

Cerca de duas semanas haviam se passado, duas semanas inteiras sem te ver.

Nos primeiros dias você havia me mandando mensagens, havia deixado recados em minha wall do facebook, me deixado waves, mensagens no myspace, sem contar nas inúmeras twittadas e das vezes que você me ligava.

Eu atendi numa das vezes, estava com saudades. Então, assim que ouvira sua voz, desliguei e prometi que não atenderia mais.

* * *

Quatro semanas, você havia desistido de me ligar no meio da terceira.

Quatro semanas de abstinência total de você.

Tortura.

* * *

Dois meses... Onde você está?

* * *

- Já chega disso! – James disse revoltado quase arremessando o controle do Wii na parede – Eu estou cansado dessa merda!

Todos nós, Sirius, Peter e eu, o encaramos sem entender.

- Você... – ele disse apontando para mim – Você disse que parou de ver aquela garota para não acabar com o coração partido, mas olha para você! Você simplesmente jogou seu coração fora ou sei lá... Essa sua auto-piedade está me dando nojo!

- Prongs! Prongs! – Sirius disse gritando com James – Para!

- Calma cara... – Peter disse ligeiramente atordoado para James que passava a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de frustração.

- Ele está certo, Moony. – Sirius disse de tal forma que era difícil acreditar que era ele quem falava – Você precisa aprender a viver sem ela, ou tentar ver o que poderia ter acontecido se você tivesse dado uma chance a vocês dois.

* * *

Depois de quase três meses, você me ligou novamente. Eu atendi.

- Oi.

- Remus! – você disse surpresa, aparentemente, você não esperava que eu fosse atender. Eu não esperaria – Eu preciso que você volte a me dar aulas, eu tirei um D-, eu vou pegar DP de matemática!

- O que? – eu perguntei chocado – Como assim?

- Quando você parou de me dar aula, minhas notas começaram a cair de novo. – você disse, e eu diria que você estava chorando.

- Você não continuou a ter aula com outros professores?

- Eu não consigo aprender com eles!

- Certo, certo... Eu te ajudo!

- Mesmo?

- Esse sábado está bom para você?

- Na minha casa. – você respondeu rapidamete.

- Até sábado então. – eu disse, e você desligou.

* * *

Eu estava mais uma vez parado a frente sua mansão, esperando que o mordomo abrisse a porta.

- Olá Remus! – você disse sorrindo ao abrir a porta.

- Hey... – eu respondi, não esperava que você fosse abrir a porta.

- Entra. – você disse sorrindo.

Nós fomos até a sala de televisão dessa vez, um cômodo claro de móveis também claros.

- Você já "arrumou" tudo. – eu comentei vendo algumas almofadas e todo seu material espalhados pelo tapete.

- Eu tento. – você respondeu sorrindo.

* * *

- Não me parece que você está tendo dificuldade com esses exercícios. – eu respondi observando a facilidade com que você resolvia os exercícios de seu livro.

Você desviou o olhar do caderno e me encarou corando, enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

- Você é um ótimo professor. – você disse meigamente, e eu revirei os olhos – Não, é sério, você é!

- Nada... – respondi com descaso, eu não era grande coisa e sabia disso.

- Claro que você é, larga de ser modesto. – você disse dando um soquinho em meu ombro.

- Mas é a verdade. – eu disse lhe empurrando.

- Não faz isso. – você disse ficando ligeiramente emburrada, e me empurrando também.

- Dorcas... – eu lhe chamei.

- Oi?

E eu lhe beijei.

Eu não havia resistido a você, e para o meu deleite você me beijara de volta.

Seus lábios eram os melhores que eu já tinha provado, e eu os tinha entre os meus dentes numa leve mordida, quando procurava lhe deitar no chão.

- Posso lhe pedir uma coisa? – eu perguntei de olhos fechados.

- Qualquer coisa. – você respondeu me dando um selinho.

- Promete que não vai me magoar? – eu sabia que era pedir muito, mas eu precisava fazer isso.

- Prometo dar o máximo de mim para que isso não aconteça. – você respondeu sorrindo de ladinho maliciosamente – Eu posso lhe contar um segredo?

- Adoro segredos. – respondi, fazendo com que você risse.

- Eu tirei A na última prova de matemática. – você disse, e eu a encarei sem entender – Eu menti para que pudesse ter você ao meu lado de novo nem que só fosse para ter aulas.

- Você disse isso só para ter minha companhia? – eu perguntei roucamente.

- Desesperada demais, né?

- Eu diria que na medida certa. – eu respondi, beijando-lhe a face – Mas nós temos um problema agora.

- Como assim?

- Agora que eu sei que você não quer ter minhas aulas, eu vou ter que ficar te enchendo todos os dias. – eu respondi bobamente, fazendo carinho com o nariz em sua bochecha.

- Acho que posso viver com isso. – você respondeu me beijando.

* * *

Eu me apaixonei e, dessa vez, foi por você.

* * *

_Inspirada na letra de:  
_**Falling in love again** do Eagle-Eye Cherry

I'm so tired _Eu estou tão cansado  
_of falling in love _de me apaixonar  
_Finding it easier _Achando fácil  
_to fall out _desapaixonar  
_I can't deny it _Eu não posso negar  
_I feel it inside _Eu sinto isso de dentro  
_I'll keep its fire _Eu vou manter esse fogo  
_you can't hide _você não pode esconder_

I'm falling in love again _Eu estou me apaixonando de novo  
_ain't nothing I can do _não há nada que eu possa fazer  
_Falling in love again _me apaixonando de novo  
_this time it's with you _e, dessa vez, é por você  
_When I fall _quando eu me apaixono  
_it's always the same _é sempre a mesma coisa  
_and I'm so tired _e eu estou tão cansado  
_of playing this game _de jogar esse jogo_

It's so long now _faz tanto tempo agora  
_since I gave up my heart _desde que eu desisti de meu coração  
_I've kept it locked down _eu venho o mantendo trancado  
_I don't wanna get it harmed now _eu não quero que ele se machuque agora  
_So let me tell you now _Então deixe-me te dizer  
_I just wanna be sure _Eu só quero ter certeza  
_that you won't hurt _me__ de que você não irá me magoar  
_Can you promise me that? _Você pode me prometer isso?_

Falling in love again _Me apaixonando de novo  
_ain't nothing I can do _não há nada que eu possa fazer  
_Falling in love again, girl _me apaixonando de novo, garota  
_this time it's with you _e, dessa vez, é por você  
_When I fall _quando eu me apaixono  
_it's always the same _é sempre a mesma coisa  
_and I'm so tired _e eu estou tão cansado  
_of playing this game _de jogar esse jogo_

Got to tell me if you're gonna break my heart _Tem que me dizer se for quebrar meu coração  
_If you don't wanna take the chance _Se você não quer pegar a chance  
_And if it ain't true, all it's gonna be _e se isso não for verdade, tudo que isso for  
_is nothing but a poor romance _não será nada, exceto um romance barato  
_So, give me that promise to hold on now _Então, me dê uma promessa em que eu possa me segurar  
_I'll never let you go _Eu nunca te daixarei ir  
_I've got to have something go on, oh _Eu tenho que ter algo acontecendo, oh  
_Or I'm letting you know now _ou eu deixarei você saber agora_

Falling in love again _Me apaixonando de novo  
_ain't nothing I can do _não há nada que eu possa fazer  
_Falling in love again, girl _me apaixonando de novo, garota  
_this time it's with you _e, dessa vez, é por você  
_When I fall _quando eu me apaixono  
_it's always the same _é sempre a mesma coisa  
_and I'm so tired _e eu estou tão cansado  
_of playing this game, yeah _de jogar esse jogo yeah_

(Falling in love) _(me apaixonando)  
_Falling in love again _me apaixonando de novo  
_(Falling in love) _(me apaixonando)  
_Falling in love again again _me apaixonando de novo  
_(Falling in love) _(me apaixonando)  
_Falling in love again again _me apaixonando de novo  
_(Falling in love) _(me apaixonando)_

Falling in love again _Me apaixonando de novo  
_ain't nothing I can do _não há nada que eu possa fazer  
_Falling in love again, girl _me apaixonando de novo, garota  
_this time it's with you _e, dessa vez, é por você  
_When I fall _quando eu me apaixono  
_it's always the same _é sempre a mesma coisa  
_and I'm so tired _e eu estou tão cansado  
_of playing this game _de jogar esse jogo

* * *

_

**N/A.:** Hoho, a primeira DR que eu escrevi, finalmente, postada no ! Espero que tenham gostado desses dois, particularmente, gostaria de um Remus desses para mim, ele é tão fofo! Enfim, se gostaram reviews nunca machucaram ninguém... E quem gostar de SM pode dar uma olhadinha em minhas outras fics! _Miss Laura Padfoot_


End file.
